


Music (Ongaku)

by MidoriKurenaiYume



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exchanging e-mails, F/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriKurenaiYume/pseuds/MidoriKurenaiYume
Summary: Following Gilgamesh's rude behaviour at Irisviel's, Arturia sends him a short, displeased e-mail. He replies.





	Music (Ongaku)

**Author's Note:**

> An exchange of short e-mails, or long texts if you prefer, between Arturia and Gilgamesh. Enjoy ;))  
> ([here](https://agilartlogbook.tumblr.com/post/179753613810/music-ongaku) on tumblr)
> 
> The title comes from a Kalafina song, part of the album 'Seventh Heaven', and probably one of their most famous ones because they perform it at every single live ;))

…

….…

…

Gilgamesh,

You’re a jerk. That was rude and uncalled for. You made Irisviel uncomfortable and Illya unhappy. Not to mention the fact that you almost burned down the castle – a castle that doesn’t even belong to you. It will take weeks for the burning smell to disappear.

Make sure not to show your face around for at least a month, or I will personally ensure that you become unable to reproduce.

…

….…

…

My precious Arturia,

I very much doubt you actually want to make it impossible for me to produce an offspring.

Reconsider your words.

…

….…

…

Gilgamesh,

Calling you a jerk was obviously a compliment to your ego. You’re insufferable, and I won’t waste my time in trying to find a more adequate insult for you.

I know that, in spite of what appearances might suggest, you aren’t stupid, therefore you certainly didn’t miss the point of my message but decided to ignore it instead. Let me repeat it more explicitly then: you created a very unpleasant situation with what you did with the wine. For that reason, your presence isn’t welcome anymore.

And rest assured, my words were perfectly serious.

…

….…

…

My special Arturia,

Such a peculiar preoccupation with something that was completely normal means grossly exaggerating its impact. The fact that the dolls were in any way affected bespeaks their weakness. It would be much wiser on your part to focus on the actual accomplishments my actions produced.

…

….…

…

Gilgamesh,

Your complete disdain for the feelings of others is appalling, though admittedly not surprising.

You insulted Irisviel as a hostess and as a mother, in spite of the fact that she was nothing but gracious and polite towards you. Illya is a child, and she hadn’t done anything to ‘disturb’ you, which means that there was no reason for you to make her cry. You were callous and rude towards them, and that isn’t something anyone will soon forget.

Another thing. Stop using terms of supposed endearment when referring to me.

…

….…

…

My beloved Arturia,

For all your accusing me of ignoring your point, you have just committed the same offence.

The older doll was offering the guests wine that shouldn’t have been drunk, as it was poisoned. It matters not whether she had knowledge of what she was doing, but I was not going to allow my future queen to be killed in such a vile manner. The younger doll was in the way of the exit where the wine could have been thrown away. The best way to remove it from existence was to set it on fire, which is what I most generously decided to do.

I don’t expect gratitude for saving your life, as I know very well that your pride would bestow it rather unwillingly. However, your claims are wrong, and needed to be rectified.

…

….…

…

Gilgamesh,

What _you_ claim is completely and utterly senseless. There was no poison in the wine. You’re just trying to find excuses.

…

….…

…

My disbelieving Arturia,

While offensive and exasperating, your skepticism is understandable. Perhaps you will therefore find it interesting to examine the rest of the doll’s wine collection to do something as unnecessary as confirming my words. It might be enlightening.

…

….…

…

Gilgamesh,

For all I know, you could have poisoned the bottles in the wine cellar yourself. There is no point in going to check their content.

Be so kind as to respect my wishes and stay away for a long while.

…

….…

…

Arturia – your stubbornness will put you in danger. Don’t be so foolish as to drink the wine in the doll’s cellar. She stated herself that she is the only one with a key to it – no one else has therefore access there.

…

….…

…

Gilgamesh. You were right.

(I’ve said it, but I’m not going to repeat that statement ever again.)

There was indeed poison in the whole wine collection Irisviel had bought from the Tohsaka family.

Thank you for letting us know.

…

….…

…

My darling Arturia,

A more open reply would have been better, but I will consider myself content with having forced you to swallow your pride enough to save your life. Although I know with almost absolute certainty that you went to examine the wine only out of concern for the dolls’ lives, not your own.

I will see you tomorrow at dinner then.

…

….…

…

Gilgamesh,

The fact that you saved our lives doesn’t mean that you are suddenly welcome.

You purposefully kept us in the dark and behaved in a deliberately cold and insensitive manner instead of going about it in a civil way. It wouldn’t have cost you much to inform us that the wine was poisoned, instead of flooding the main rooms of the castle and then setting the liquid on fire for your own amusement.

So no, you are not seeing me for dinner tonight.

Maybe next week could be a possibility, but a remote one.

…

….…

…

My dearest Arturia,

Let me assure you that I will make you change your mind on the ‘remote’ part of your sentence. Dinner is a _definite_ possibility.

Calling it a ‘certainty’ is even better.

I will see you soon.

…

….…

…


End file.
